greenwikiaorg-20200222-history
User talk:Mollyh
Categories I just submitted a page on Certification of Green Products, but forgot to categorize it. Then when I went back to do that, I couldn't figure out how. How do I categorize an article? Webuyitgreen.com 16:01, 22 June 2008 (UTC)Webuyitgreen.com :Thanks for the great article! To categorize, type two angle brackets and the word Category followed by a colon. Then type the category name after the colon and close the two angle brackets. For an example, click Edit on another page and you can see how to do it. (If I do it here, I'll add a category.) Trailing Hi there and my apologies. I was trailing along behind you and correcting the links to the District of Columbia Farm Markets. It borders on stalking and I want to apologize if it appeared that way. I've corrected the District of Columbia Farmers' Markets page to be a category instead of just an article. This means that it will now properly fall as a subcategory in Category:Farm Markets, but it meant that I had to go through and update all the great information you're providing on these markets. My apologies for trailing!--Kodia 17:21, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :Not at all! Thanks for the help; I wasn't sure how to make that work and was actually going to ask you! Mollyh 17:25, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Green Glossary Hi there again. For the green glossary, wouldn't it be easier to let the wiki system do the categorization rather than hand typing in the categories yourself?--Kodia 19:31, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :Yup. Cleaned this up. Mollyh 00:10, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::Excellent. Looks good. I'm assuming then that even if a term appears in the glossary, if someone makes an article about it, that's ok, right? Perhaps ultimately the glossary would link to those?--Kodia 13:09, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :::Absolutely, that would be great. -- Mollyh 15:37, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Ekopedia and others... I arrive and actually I do like most of the people create a new subject without being sure that there are none already talking about this... I am part of Ekopedia. It is a participative encyclopedie about alternative technique... It start in French but now it develops in many others languages... Check Ekopedia We earlier tryed to have a collaboration with Tiptheplanet... It did not work out... Pity so much dubble information... Check TipThePlanet On their Website I now discover Appropedia seems to be the same also... Check Appropedia I have to had this student initiative... Check Demotech So I feel a little bit sad to see so much person motivated but not working together... If you feel like talking about and trying to create synergie... mail me at olivier(a)kaospilots(dot)nl Thank you Re:Welcome Thanks ... Akira Otomo Talk | 19:47, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Congrats! Molly, the site looks great, congratulations on a job well done! :) -- Doug (talk) 17:56, 9 September 2008 (UTC) need help categorizing an article Molly, I just sibmitted an article (Toxins in Household Cleaning Products)but am having difficulty categorizing it. I put <> at the bottom of the article but don't see it in that category. Previous to finding the instruction to do that, I found an instruction to place it at the top of the article. What I placed here was <> (which i discover is not a category). When I try to eliminate the category reference at the top of the article I can't see it at the top any longer, for starters. Also, I'm really not a product, but a service, but more importantly the article is really not about a product. Can users create new categories (specifically Green Cleaning)? If so, how? If not, can I request this? Thanks for your help. ::Hi! I just answered you on your Talk page. Creative Commons situation Could you evaluate this situation, too please? -- Thekohser 20:58, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Interference with Wikipedia and others Hi Mollyh and all here! I'm new here and found very quickly, that here a lot of content is missing, which the Wikipedia already contains. What is the reason, that you decided to split this part of knowledge apart from Wikipedia? Wouldn't it be the easiest way to put all energies together under the house of Wikipedia and thus create the most synergie? Why don't all those engaged users here contribute to Wikipedia? Maybe there could be a way to concentrate the green themes fron Wikipedia in special articles and point out special articles in a compendium type article, but why invent the wheel a second time and write the same content in different containers? I mean, it is the best, to put all the wisdom togehter in one place, particularly as it than is better possible to interlink between articles. Nonetheless - best wishes Hofi 13:58, 10 September 2008 (UTC) :: Hi Hofi, good questions. First, the green wiki here is comparatively new and there are many topics that can still be covered. I'm happy you are here and hope you'll help us out in this regard! :-) We're already approaching 650 articles that run the gamut from environmental issues, information on current and future green technologies, information on the green movement and the organization and people who are leading the charge, and how-to instructions on how to implement green practices into your lifestyle. The primary difference between Wikia and Wikipedia is that content on Wikia Green is written with the average reader, and tends to be more accessible and relevant to this type of audience. Wikipedia content, on the other hand, is encyclopedic and sometimes quite theoretical and scientific. The community differs too: the community here tends to be devoted to green causes and strives to build out the wiki to advance the green movement. On the other hand, Wikipedia’s contributors tend to be dedicated to building out the larger encyclopedia and may not be as devoted to the green movement. Mollyh 16:20, 10 September 2008 (UTC) A good model (and sources) for citation, reference; fact vs. opinion Taking your advice, I dove in foolishly/bravely made some edits to the Change page, although it's still not backed up by detailed sources, citations, and so on. Can you point me to a good example of a well cited page? Also, I removed a paragraph in the page that was very clearly an opinion (or suggested policy response, perhaps). Is there a statement of purpose you know of that can help justify the action of removing someone else's words? We'll see how it goes ;-) Tharrison 02:35, 19 September 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks for the edits! Since this is a relatively new wiki, it's great that you can just jump in. The articles and overall tone is going evolve, so getting started is really the best way to start shaping this debate. ::With respect to an example, I'll see what I can find for you. For example, if you were to write something like "X company is regarded to be the world's largest polluter," then it would be good to back this up in some way, like "X company is regarded to be the world's largest polluter according to a 2007 study by Greenpeace" with a link to that study. It just makes it stronger if you can back up a controversial statement. It really depends on your topic and your statement as to how much citation you would want or need. Just jump it; others will let you know if more is needed. :-) If you are removing someone's words, there are a few things you could do: # Explain in Summary comments why you removed it. # Inject into the article that it needs a source (if applicable). # Rephrase to ensure that it is more clear that it is opinion... "Some environmentalist think the causes of global warming do not matter because the problem of depleting natural resources still exists and therefore we still must decrease our consumption." In your Summary comments you could then say that you were clarifying that this was opinion. ::This is all just my $0.02, so if you are looking for more of a community perspective, again, see what people think on the Village Pump. Thanks again! Mollyh 19:53, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Molly, can I ask you a favor and a question? I am trying to share a document of local contacts with volunteers who can't download documents- I thought I would upload it so they could just see it. So :* I still can't figure out how to convert an excel file into anything that can be easily read online :* this link clearly doesn't do the trick, but I can't figure out how to delete it. Could you help? Thanks!Cassabel 02:53, 10 October 2008 (UTC) http://green.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Contact_list(2).pdf ::Hi Cassabel, I deleted the file for you. I didn't study it in detail, but I'd avoid posting person contact info/emails unless they've already made them publicly available to anyone. Oil Change International Hey Molly! This is Kate and I'm an intern at Oil Change International- I'm setting up a wikia green entry for Oil Change International and I just wanted to let you know that we are on here now if you want to reference or link us since we work together on quite a few things. I already put an internal link to your green wikia page under the campaigns section of our page. My user page is OCI and the page is actually OCI, too. Kate Editing help wanted Is there a place to tell people what needs work? I feel like I saw that but I don't know where. JPolden created many files by entering our newsletter articles for the past 4 years or so (our local org quarterly newsletter). The articles need to be edited and filed. They still read like a newsletter article for Sierra, and no links point to them. The only way I can finding is by looking at JPolden contribs. Anyway, anyone with time and interest is very welcome to edit it. There is some good content, some useless content that should be deleted, and I would leave it to the editor to make that call. Thanks!!Cassabel 04:56, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Saying Hello Hi Molly, I am a new community manager at Wikia, and am interested in getting more involved here. Let me know how I can help! I have a background in environmental science and used to work as an educator at a green non-profit (which was focused mostly on solar). Thanks!--Sarah (talk 21:05, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Hi Sarah, thanks for stopping by! I'm not spending much time here these days, but Angies may have some ideas on what needs the most help. Best -- Mollyh alright, thank you ! So as I said, we’re a group of students from France, doing our first year of master in management, in a french business school and we are doing a case study on green communities.I'd like to ask you a few questions about this community,but can I send them on a private mail or something ? Thanks again. S.G Hello Mollyh. Are you still interested in the green wiki? I see nothing has been admined(?) since 2009. Yambub (talk) 15:31, January 4, 2015 (UTC)